Classical meets Urban
by cass of the east
Summary: The Second in the soon to be trilogy of 'How To Harmonise a Cord' althouth it doesn't have to be read to understand it, it would be helpful. This story has four main characters and it follows their life up unitl the end of 'How to Harmonise a Cord'. Cass
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bring the Noise 

1983 Santa Elena de Uairen Slums, Venezuela

_(Speech is in Spanish)_ "_Quick, Get her inside the church_" An old greying black man with a dirty priest shirt and collar, pointed to the biggest shack amongst the hundreds of make shift houses outside the capital of. The three men carried a screaming woman and lay her down on a blood stain worn carpet. "_What happened ?_" the priest queried as the three moved away equipping AK rifles, which were holstered while they carried her. "_I see_" he saw as the three men left that she was screaming because she was pregnant and the baby is on the way. "_Father, pass me thy strength_" he recited as he did a crucifixion gesture with his hands across his body. The Hispanic lady in labour reached out for him to calm and as servant of the Lord he did what he could. "_breathe, everything is going to be alright, my child_" he encased her hand in his and kissed her upon her forehead, as she passed out from the pain. 

1642 South Warwickshire, England

Battle of Edgehill Englih Civil War 

The Kings Royalist Forces were at the bottom of Edeghill facing the side to avoid flanking from the Parliaments army of roundheads, In the kings army was there General; Prince Rupert of the Rhine, Lord Goring, Lord Jacob Astley and Lord of Lindsey.

To begin with King Charles the First decided to raise moral by riding in front of the troops. "Do you ever think? We are on the wrong team" Lord Goring chortled as the war council heads looked on bewildered at there leader.

"Better a dictatorship, then a Democracy" Prince Rupert answered as he fed his black tamed poodle a piece of raw meat.

"Do shut up Rupert! Jacob would you do the Honours" Lord of Lindsey erupted as Jacob Astley addressed the troops in prayer.

"O Lord, Thou knowest how busy I must be this day. If I forget Thee, do not forget me" which he followed promptly with the order "March on, boys!" But before they could a hale of ranged missiles descended from the sky which ensued a battle between the archers. "My King?" Jacob addressed the returning King.

"Rupert Immediately Counter." Charles Tried to control his horse.

"Not Him Milord, I should do a better job." Lord of Lindsey gritted his teeth at the Kings Prague native Nephew Rupert.

"You will not insult my prerogative, by questioning me! Understand!" Charles' temper flared due to the fact that this war is because of those who question him.

"Gorling and Jacob take yourselves to the foot of the hill and hold the infantry tight, Lindsey position pikemen to stem any attacks on the Kings elite guard, my King advance at your discretion, I will take the cavalry to the only flank and prove to Essex my superiority" Rupert ordered as he kicked his steed and trotted to the flank.

"Yes My Prince" Astley replied as he cantered off.

"Jacob leave the fighting for me" the jolly general chased after him.

!i!

Lindsey saw Rupert de-horsed from a roundhead champion. "For King and country" Rupert withdrew his rapier blade and quickly cut the opposition down. Lindsey saw this as his only chance to do away with him.

"Rupert all because you sound English doesn't make it so." Lindsey charged at him with his lance.

"Robert what are you doing?" Rupert had to think fast and launched his blade through the skull of the horse while dodging the pike held by the lord. "Robert I beg you! Don't do this!" Rupert was pounced upon by Lindsey who now drew his own rapier against Rupert who was unarmed. "My Lord I am pleading with you." Rupert tried again.

"Stop your whining, My Prince!" Lord of Lindsey sneered as he drove the blade through Rupert. "I am the General–in–chief yet the army holds arms for you!" He spat as he withdrew his blade and turned away coldly.

"Robert!" Rupert roared tackling the Lord to the floor and using the sash around Lindsey's body, as do all members of the royalist army, choked the life out of the man savagely.

1101 Alamut, Iran

A huge man was in an alley, standing well above Seven foot and built up with muscle to probably weigh over 180 kg his dark skin would be considered light compared to other people of his race of Ismali Muslims. He was trained from birth at a young age to be a warrior due to his size and stature, his name even means it, but now he was in for a real test on how to be a warrior.

1985 Santa Elena de Uairen Slums, Venezuela

_(Speech is in Spanish)_

"_Herminia, I'm afraid your son has…has_"The elderly priest struggled to speak to the Hispanic woman as he emerged from a cloaked room. "_Has entered the Terrible Two's_"he pulled back the draped cloth back to a toddler screaming naked next to a bath.

"_Alejandro bathe yourself immediately_"Herminia his mother said sternly "_Do you know that some children in Puerto Ayacucho would kill for some pumped warm _water" she then turned to the side"_even if it is from the river where the murderers dump the bodies of their victims_"the priest then appeared next to her and she jumped

"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you" the priest nodded "No I am sorry for being ungrateful" she hugged him "for you are too kind" 

"_Shush child, I am always here for you_"he hugged her back"_I have something for _you" he retrieved a few documents from his dirty pocket"_Alejandro will attend school I have made sure of it_"

"_What? How?_"She queried"_you've kept me and mine for over two years and now you pay for tutoring? You didn't borrow money did you?_"

"_No I have just used some of the communion and donation money_"he smiled sweetly as Alejandro had fallen to sleep in the rag that was his towel

"_What! That is for charity And…_"

"_And I can't think of a better charity then you and yours. He kissed her on her forehead._"

"_What about your vows_"she began to cry

"Heminia, I forgave Sex not Love now attend to your son, my child" 

1643 Bristol England

July 18

Rupert emerged from the Oxford fortification backed by an army and array of men of his war council. "Brother." Rupert addressed a man to his side as the two men trotted along eight other who filled the seats of Prince Rupert of Rhine's war council which included such illustrious names like; Hertford, Thomas Wentworth, John Belayse, Grandison, Henry Lunsford, Moyle, Slanning and Trevannion. All lords of the manor somewhere in England and exemplary officers to the kings armies.

July 23

Rupert arrives at Bristol and stations his men on the high ground to the north-west. He builds his temporary quarters at the well-fortified Westbury College. He then orders Hertford to go around towards the south east.

July 24 the battle

"Maurice how many are we against" Rupert asked his brother.

"Fifteen hundred foot soldiers, three hundred large cavalry and 100 hundred cannons"

"and we have our six thousand fatigued soldiers some still injured from Roundway down and eight siege cannons." Rupert seemed far away. "Grandison, Wentworth, Belayse Go to the north and set up encampments there me and Maurice will attack for the south, we will have their heads." Rupert seemed fired up now.

""

The siege was long and tiring with Rupert riding his horse backwards and forwards uplifting morale while his four main generals led the armies in the siege, Maurice had attacked first and subsequently being pushed back first but this allowed Grandison to attack hard severely wounding himself in the process leading Rupert to him to help with the tactics which Grandison struggles to give due to his injuries.

Rupert arrived and demand to be led to Grandisons position which was well within range of the walls but Rupert was a solider he didn't care as he road getting shot at by the fortification guards.

"MY PRINCE!" Grandisons cried as the Prince fell to the floor. "Rupert?" Rupert just rose from where he had fallen. He kicked the horse which was dead, Bullet right threw the eye.

"Grandison, Pull your men back, Wentworth has breached the walls with Belayse following, Trevannion and Slanning will join them with some of the reserves while Lunsford will come here and help you back to safety. But Moyle and has been sent to Maurice leaving Hertford to be the last reserve brigade meaning you might have to fight again if there commander, Colonel Fiennes puts up a good fight." Rupert said to Grandison as another horse was brought to him. I'll see on the other side" He nodded and charged in the direction of the breach.

""

"You DARE call for parley after that" Rupert spat at the surrendered colonel. "so be it, Hertford put him in the dungeon with his legions and send out the ransom." Rupert turned followed by Maurice. "Speak brother, I can feel you want to." Rupert said when no one else was around.

"Why did you order the reserves in, you got everyone killed" Maurice was upset.

"Brother I know you are aggrieved by my decision but come on, with out the extra men, my Generals would of died, so what if the lieutenants done their duty to be sacrificed. For THE KING" Rupert screamed the last bit slurring up spit.

"Say that to the families of Moyle, Slanning, Trevannion and Lunsford who need to be informed that there soul provider is dead." Maurice screamed back

"Or how about to Belayse and Grandison, who probably would of died if the reserves hadn't of arrived when they did" Rupert turned away "Five hundred men dead, is a god send for capturing a parliament navy as well as Bristol" he started walking away.

Maurice saw a stunned Wentworth. "Prepare the men for Oxford, we must see the king."

1101 Alamut, Iran

The Big man in the alley knocked on a low wooden door, were a robed man answered the door. "Yes" his gruff voice queried.

"I am here to see the master" his jaw was dis-aligned due to years of fighting.

"What is your name young sir," the gruff voiced replied.

"Ghazi" he looked dead at the old man.

"ah, a warrior name, born to be a conqueror" the old man let Ghazi in, who needed to duck to get in. "I'll get him for you." The robed man hobbled off.

As soon as the man left the room a Gavrok Spider demon leapt from the roof on to the big man, he tumbled trying to crush it but was slightly troubled by the fact that the big spider has an extra appendage that was trying to cut his chest open. "Damn Bug!" He shouted as he used his strength to slam it into the nearest wall and toss it onto the clay stove which was already boiling water burning the spider to into a green coloured broth.

The robed man came back in and went straight to the boiling water. "My master is just finishing bathing he will be with us shortly." He turned and smiled at Ghazi. "would you like some?" The man took a sip of the broth. "It's good." The man smiled.

"No thank you" he kept looking up making sure there was no more demons.

"Really you must have something." The man followed Ghazi's line of sight to the roof.

"I'll have some water please." He said quickly.

"Of course" the man hobbled off out the room and returned swiftly with some steamy water. "Enjoy" they both sat down awaiting the master. The man was drinking the spider stew and Ghazi was sipping the water then Ghazi started to feel a bit off and the room started spinning.

"Samad who has called for me" a very well tailored woman entered to see Ghazi and the robed man now known as Samad sitting down.

"Master" Samad nodded to the woman. "This warrior would like a word" he smiled sinisterly.

"Let us talk then, Warrior." She ordered harshly but Ghazi couldn't concentrate as the room carried on spinning until he saw a few more Gavrok Spider demons attack from the ceiling.

"_Herminia" is a womans name meaning Lady of the Earth_

_Alejandro means The Protector + helper of mankind_

Ghazi Conqueror, Warrior (based on actor Dalip Singh) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight and You'll never Survive...Run and You'll never Escape. 

1990 Santa Elena de Uairen Slums, Venezuela

_(Speech is in Spanish)_

"_Class today we are going to learn English vocals, so I need to put you in pairs" _The teacher at the front of the class said as Alejandro and his classmates sat on the rickety benches.

"_Did you see the Soccer world cup?" _A boy asked Alejandro.

"_Kid, You know I live in the slums……TV my arse!" _Alejandro laughed_ "If it wasn't for school I would be a hood."_

"_Argentina lost One Nil" _They boy carried on_. "Penalty 85th minute, the German…Breheme scored it." _Alejandro looked on as the teacher started naming partners_. "I had my money on the Germans the whole time."_

"_Not me_" The boys turned to see a dark haired girl standing in front of them_. "I thought that when Argentina beat Brazil they were going to win it." _She turned to Alejandro. _"You Alejandro?"_

"_Yeah" _He was shell shocked at the beauty of this girl, probably the first time he had ever really liked a girl.

"_What it was either America cause everyone is scared of them, England cause of the striker Gary Lineker or Germany cause they are too good."_ The boy nodded.

"_Julio, we must support all South America teams when we are not in it." _Alejandro tried to side with the girl.

"_Please losing four nil and six nil to Brazil and then losing three one and five nil to Chile, does not deserve my support" _Julio said pompously as he walked off to ask the teacher who was his partner.

"_So you like Soccer?" _The girl sat down next to him.

"_Only cause I like Julio" _Alejandro answered, there was an awkward silence.

"_I'm Ynez Rios……So why don't you have a last name." _She blurted out.

"_Nice to meet you Ynez…because My mother doesn't use her last name so neither do I…Father Torres says soon I will have to choose one I will probably pick a Saint that I connect to the most." _Alejandro nodded as he was thinking.

"_Well pick a good one because I can't very well go round as Mrs Ynez 'Saint James the Great'" _She laughed until she realised why Alejandro was looking at her funny.

"Cool" He smiled.

March, Chester, England, 1644

"Is my brother preparing for his siege of Lyme Regis next month" Prince Rupert asked Gerrard Legge.

"No my Prince" Gerrard was many of Ruperts replaced officers after four died at Bristol and the other three getting promoted or transferred.

"Fool" Rupert petted his dog, Boye.

"But there is word from the King." Gerrard said.

"And why is this only now you tell me?" Rupert stood. "Well what is it man?"

"Colonel Lucas has failed at relieving Sir Richard Byron at Newark." Gerrard bowed.

"A thousand Thunders!" Rupert Roared. "What is the situation?"

"Sir Byron has under two thousand men, fatigued and injured." Gerrard said. "Sir Meldrum the Commanding officer of the parlimentarians has two thousand cavalry and five thousand foot with plenty of artillery." Gerrard finished

"Legge, Quickly ride to Shrewsbury and send all musketeers to Bridgnorth" Rupert ordered as he got to his horse.

"Milord what are your intentions?" Gerrard asked before he left.

"To find Wentworth under the command Loughborough who should help us." Rupert rode off.

Few days later

Rupert awaited the arrival of Gerrard Legge and hopefully an army. He saw Gerrard ride up and meet him on his own. "Well?" Rupert asked

"A few Milord." Gerrard answered. "What of Wentworth and LoughBorough" Gerrard asked.

"He is in the Wolverhampton, Lichfield region." Rupert looked past Gerrard to see an empty road from which legge came. "I have got only two thousand musketeers in the army and my cavalry is only at three hundred, I hope you have at least five hundred muskets and two hundred cavalry." Rupert looked dead at Gerrard.

"My Prince" some one rode up in the Royalist colours.

"Yes."

"I am, Colonel Henry Tiller, Gerrard Legge has informed me of your situation so I have brought you some men." Rupert turned from Gerrard to Tiller. "I have one hundred cavalry." The Prince hid his disappointment well. "But one thousand musketeers." Henry stated proudly. Rupert was about to answer when a lone rider rode up to them.

"My Prince I heard you needed an army, although mine is busy in Cheriton and Arundel." The rider removed his hat. "I am here to offer assistance"

"Major General Jacob Astley, I am Humbled" the Prince laughed

"Shall We" Jacob laughed back.

"Very well" Rupert smiled. "Welcome to the big leagues Colonel." He rode between his two officers. "To Newark."

Few days later

"So Wentworth how is Loughborough?" Rupert smiled as the five of them sat upon there horses allowing the hedges in the fields to be cut down for easier mobility.

"Stop it, Rupert, I don't see why waste time like this" Loughborough sighed.

"The Governor of Nottingham is for Parliament, so Sir Meldrum will be watching the roads." Rupert smiled to Boye. "So our total army is?"

"Six thousand musketeers and four hundred cavalry….and we got to beat about one thousand more bodies than us, plus artillery" Gerrard concluded.

"Doesn't bother me" Wentworth laughed. "Rupert maybe crazy but he is a good commander." They all laugh.

"So what is your special plan, My Prince" Colonel Henry Tiller chuckled out.

"Attack in the dark" Rupert replied seriously.

The next night.

It was two in the morning and just down the hill was Newark fort with a huge army just in front of it.

"Who is the best battle aged solider?" Rupert asked as his men prepared to attack.

"Broughton" Gerrard answered.

"Legge send him me and then you can form a third rank of two thousand musketeers, preferably more fatigued than fit ones." Rupert knew that it sounded like he was condemning him but it was all tactics.

"Loughborough" Rupert demanded as Gerrard trotted off.

"My Prince"

"Form the second rank with two thousand musketeers but you have majority fit than fatigued please." Rupert looked at his former tutor Astley who had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last few days.

"MiLord I was sent for." A Burley man ran over to the Prince.

"Broughton?"

"Yes"

"I'll give you one hundred Cavalry to go on the right flank and then…" the Prince tellls them of a crazy plan. "can you do that for me?" the prince looked towards the others who thought he was mad.

"Of course." Broughton knelt.

"Get him a steed" Rupert ordered. "Wentworth you mirror him on the left" Rupert ordered prompting him to leave.

"Jacob, Tiller you have a thousand muskets each complete the plan." Rupert concluded as he left to join his two hundred cavalry.

!i!

Charge!

The Royalists charged against the unaware roundheads with such speed down the hill the opposition wasn't ready and their reserves were destroyed. Meldrum still was able to launch his main army into attack-but backwards and as his flanking cavalry went against the royalist cavalry, Wentworth pulled his flank off as did Broughton foiling the attacks of Colonel Thornagh and Colonel Rossiter. And then Jacob charged into the turning cavalry concurrently as Tiller decimating the flank of the Parliaments and letting Royalist cavalry to attack the unprotected sides of the musket ranks.

Rupert had led the charge to show no fear he smiled as felt the weakness in the opposition soldiers more fatigued than them. Meldrum went to retreat but Sir Byron had ordered a counter attack as soon as he realised that Rupert was there forcing the Sir Meldrum to Surrender.

!i!

"How badly did we do?" Rupert asked Gerrard.

"We lost only a hundred men from our side although untold amounts of Byrons sir. But that was hardly our doing." He half smiled to Rupert.

"How many of them survived?" Jacob interrupted.

"Three thousand Muskets, no cavalry and 13 artillery weapons still active." Gerrard smiled. Wentworth brought over three prisoners as Loughborough looked through Sir Meldrums diaries.

"Sir Rupert Hartop, Sir Michael Hobart and Colonel Thornagh are confirmed dead and these are their remaining officers, Sir Meldrum, Sir Gervase Holles and Colonel Rossiter." Loughborough announced.

"He killed your soldier called Broughton" an injured Tiller pointed to the cavalry Colonel.

"Thank you" Rupert nodded. "Let them go to the city of Hull unmolested" Rupert ordered as Sir Byron came into view.

"Thank you my prince" The weary nobleman fell to his knees and gave him a kiss on the ring. "We are for ever grateful" he continued.

"Don't worry Byron, just keep up what you are doing for the King" Rupert replied as the Sir of Newark rose and left nodding to him in agreement.

"Jacob, thank you. You gave the men courage with your words, if ever you need a Prince I am always here for you." He bowed as Jacob smiled and left.

"For The King, for in him we trust to lead us to God" He waved and trotted back towards his own battalion who came a bit late for the battle after they realised he was missing.

"Colonel, Same applies to you. The king will here about your assist." Rupert turned to Henry Tiller. Rupert then went to ride into his tent.

"Loughborough….if you ever tire of Wentworth send him back to me." He rode off so he could retire.

1101 Alamut, Iran

Ghazi woke up with a start, his head pounding, eyes blurry hearing distorted. "Where am I." He started to clear up his senses but he could feel luscious grass underneath him, he could hear a babbling stream, he could smell a roasting boar. "Where am I" he repeated as he rubbed his eyes to quicken his ability to see.

When he was able to see he realised he was in a courtyard with other men being tended to by naked females and one man by another man. As he got up he saw two girls walk over to him offering him many things (things which made him blush)

"I must be in Heaven!" he smiled as he remembered the spiders attacking him.

1990 Santa Elena de Uairen Slums, Venezuala

"I don't believe it, you live in a church!" Ynez said as they walked around her huge bedroom.

"Yeah well you live in a mansion" Alejandro replied whistling impressed like he was at the room.

"You didn't have to come for tea when I invited you" The seven year old girl put her hands on her hips smiling the whole time.

"Well, what else am I going to do……go to Julio's and watch soccer?" He laughed before Mrs Rios called.

"Alejandro, dear would you like us to drive you home or for you to call your mother or…?"

"No thank you, I will walk home in a minute, Mrs Rios" Alejandro said after a moments hesitation.

"It's a bit late for a seven year old to be walking" Ynez's mom opened her bedroom door.

"Mother!" Ynez screamed. "Privacy!" her mother stopped.

"Darling, I just want to speak to Alejandro." The mother was still using the soft spoken mother voice.

"I'm coming" Alejandro walked to the door. "Goodbye Ynez, Goodbye Mrs Rios" he said. "Bye Mr Rios" he shouted to the house as he walked on downstairs then out of the door.

"What is his problem." Scowled Mrs Rios.

"He doesn't want you to know he lives in the slums." Her daughter said as she went to go past her in a huff.

"WHAT!" Mrs Rios screeched. "You brought a street rat into my house." She slapped her child.

"What's going on?" A weedy white man came in.

"Your daughter brought a hood to our house today" Mrs Rios turned to her husband.

"A Hood?? Who? Who do you know who's a hood?" Mr Rios lloked to his sniveling daughter.

"That rat Alejandro. That's who" she was fuming.

"That nice SEVEN year old boy" He was confused at his angry wife.

"You know how hard I worked to get out of that place." She screamed at him.

"You worked? Melaina you married me?" this time she hit him.

"Don't grow a pair now Emilo, I still know some hoods who would still kill for some of me!" Melaina threatened.

"You speak of infidelity in front of our child." Emilo was shocked

"Please, you always watch me and the trans-woman maid." She said disgustingly. "That is the last time you shall see that boy." She ordered he daughter.

"See what he has already done to us" Ynez's father gently said to her then walked off ashamed of himself.

Chester England 1644

Prince Rupert sat on a trunk in Jacob Astley tent the morning after the battle. "I would like to thank you "Jacob, you tutor me still" he smiled as Astley finished washing his sleep dust off.

"No, that is you still teach me" Jacob turned to face him. "I hear you are up for a promotion."

"From a Prince?" Rupert laughed the only time you could tell he wasn't English.

"You know when I became Sergeant-Major-General, My successor sat me down and gave me two letters" He was deadly serious. "He said to me…'if I do something dumb and I make it out alive read the first letter. And you will trust me'" Jacob slightly smiled. "'that will get you out' he then said 'if once again you do something dumb and survive read the second letter' so time passed by and a new lieutenant started and I told him this story and gave him the two letters." Rupert furrowed his brow. "Well…please I'm perfect at everything" Jacob laughed "But this new man got in a bind and when Charles questioned him, he opened the first letter and it said 'Just blame the old man' so the LT. came to me and read the letter to me and I smiled and said 'do it'" Rupert stifled a laugh this time. "He did and it worked like a charm Charles forgave him and he carried on doing well" Jacob then put his armour on getting ready for the ride back north. "soon enough he was in over his head again and read the second letter. Do you know what it said?"

"I do not have a clue" Rupert was mesmerised by this story. "Go on" he urged.

"it said 'time to start writing your own two letters'" Jacob laughed. "Good Luck, My Prince" he ruffled the Kings Nephew's hair as he walked past and out of the tent.

1101 Alamut, Iran

Ghazi strolled around the evergreen courtyard eating a tender roasted goat, drinking fine ale and attached to his arm was a scantily clad woman. Music was playing other men and women were frolicking, until above the courtyard was a balcony where a clothed man stood all in white. He just picked up and dropped another male into the courtyard. "Another has entered the Haven of Allah"

Ghazi just carried on, not realising that being dead is awfully a lot like being alive and who a Muslim(Him) is drinking alcohol. "Hail the gatekeeper who let us in to the Heavens" Gahzi replied drunkenly before pouncing on to the naked woman next to him.


End file.
